Camera and photography museums
List of camera and photography museums For further addresses please follow the link "international photography museum list ..." Americas USA * George Eastman House, 900 East Ave, Rochester, NY 14607 * Argus Museum, 535 West William Street, Ann Arbor, Michigan, open Monday to Friday, 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. * New Mexico Museums :: Mexican Casasola Museum/Museo Casasola, 2251 Calle de Santiago in Old Misilla, NM. :: Independent view of the Mexican Revolution and the Emiliano Zapata and Pancho Villa world: Revolution 1910 Review with more than 120,000 negatives * Texas Museums :: Casasola Museum/Museo Casasola, 617 Pancho Villa Street in El Paso, TX. :: Museo independiente,memoria colectiva activa.Después de 100 años del inicio de la Revolución Mexicana de 1910 esta fue convertida, por la historia oficial, en una película muda que ya nadie quiere ver o tratar de entender.El Museo Casasola/Casasola Museum exhibe más de 120,000 imágenes de sus colecciones,Cien Años de Realidad, pertenecientes a 4 generaciones de exelentes fotógrafos. Mexico * Museo de la Fotografía, Fototeca Nacional, Casasola s/n, Exconvento de San Francisco, Col. Centro, C.P. 42050. Pachuca, Hgo Canada * Musée Populaire de la Photographie, 217, rue Brock, Drummondville (Québec) * Canadian Museum of Contemporary Photography, Ottawa Argentina * Museo Fotográfico Simik, Av. Frederico Lacroze 3901, Buenos Aires * Museo Fotográfico y Archivo Histórico "Adolfo Alexander", Buenos Aires Brazil * Museu da Fotografia de Curitiba, R. Presidente Carlos Cavalcanti, 533, Centro, Curitiba, CEP: 80020280 Europe/Africa Austria * WESTLICHT - Schauplatz für Fotografie a photography institution with gallery and camera exhibition; Westbahnstraße 40, 1070 Vienna Estonia * Fotomuuseum (site in Estonian), a camera museum; Raekoja t. 4/6, Tallinn 10146 Germany * Museum für Photographie, Helmstedter Str. 1, 38102 Braunschweig * Museum für Fotografie, Jebenstrasse 2, Berlin Camera museums * Deutsches Film- und Fototechnik Museum, Weinstrasse 33, 67146 Deidesheim * Kamera- und Foto-Museum, Gottschalkstraße 9, 04316 Leipzig Small museums * Photohistorisches Museum, Uhingen, opening time 2nd Wednesday of month in the evening * Zeiler Fotomuseum, Schulring 2, 97475 Zeil am Main * Fotomuseum Görlitz, Löbauer Straße 7, 02826 Görlitz * Dr. Robert Gerlich Museum, Burg 1, D-84489 Burghausen * Kameramuseum des Kulturring Heuchelheim-Kinzenbach e.V., Wilhelmstr. 36, Heuchelheim-Kinzenbach, Tel. 0641-62394 (call necessary, no regular opening times) Photographic film museum * http://filmmuseum.kulturserver-san.de/ and http://www.ifm-wolfen.de/Service/service.htm: Industrie- und Filmmuseum Wolfen, Chemiepark Bitterfeld-Wolfen, Areal A, OT Wolfen, Bunsenstr. 4, 06766 Bitterfeld-Wolfen (former Agfa/Orwo factory) Photography departments of technical museums * Technische Sammlungen, Junghansstraße 1-3 (Ernemann buildings), 01277 Dresden, collection Photographie und Kinematographie and exhibition Heinrich Ernemann. Fotoindustrie und Bilderwelten (exhibition opens 14. June 2007) * Deutsches Museum, Museumsinsel 1, 80538 München, exhibition Foto+Film (opens 7. May 2007) * Optisches Museum, Carl-Zeiss-Platz 12, 07743 Jena * Deutsches Technikmuseum, Berlin (DTMB), Trebbiner Str. 9, 10963 Berlin-Kreuzberg (History of foto technology) France * Musée français de la photographie, 78, rue de Paris, 91570 Bièvres * Musée Nicéphore Niépce, 28, Quai des Messageries, 71100 Chalon sur Saône Greece * Thessaloniki Museum of Photography Great Britain * Fox Talbot Museum, Lacock Abbey, Chippenham, Wiltshire, SN15 2LG, England Photography departments of technical museums * Photography Department of the National Media Museum; Bradford, BD1 1NQ * Camera Gallery at the Manchester Museum of Science and Industry, Liverpool Road, Castlefield, Manchester M3 4FP, UK Italy * Museo Fotografia Contemporanea, Milano * Musei Lodi, Cavenago d'Adda Netherlands * Fotografica museum Doesburg (in Dutch), Meipoortstraat 59, 6981 DJ Doesburg Poland * Muzeum Historii Fotografii (Photography History Museum), Józefitów 16, 30-045 Kraków Portugal * Museu da imagem, Braga * Casa Estúdio Carlos Relvas, Lg. D. Manuel I, 2150-128 Golegã Russia * People's museum of KMZ`s history, company culture building "Salyut", Krasnogorsk, see http://www.zenit-foto.ru/index.php?show=text&cat=about&id=3&m=2 Sweden * Fotografiska Museet, Stockholm South Africa * Bensusan Museum of Photography, MuseuMAfricA, 121 Bree Street, Newtown, Johannesburg Australasia Japan * Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography * Machida City Museum of Photography, concentrating on photographs by Akiyama Shōtarō * Irie Taikichi Memorial Museum of Photography Nara City, concentrating on photographs by Irie Taikichi * Shoji Ueda Museum of photography, concentrating on photographs by Ueda Shōji * Kiyosato Museum of Photographic Arts * Shiro Shirahata Photo Gallery, concentrating on works by Shirahata Shirō * Ken Domon Museum of Photography * JCII Photo Salon, see below (JCII Camera Museum) Camera museums * JCII Camera Museum, JCII Ichiban-cho Bldg., Ichiban-chō 25, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo 102-0082 Japan * Pentax Camera Museum, 321-4292 Tochigi-ken Haga-gun Mashiko-machi Hanawa 858, Japan (〒321-4292 栃木県芳賀郡益子町塙858) * Fukuoka camera museum Korea * Korea Camera Museum Ansan-si gyeonggi-do korea China * Lishui Photography Museum of China Australia * Michael's famous Camera Museum, Melbourne Other camera museum lists * international photography museum list of International Center of Photography * Camerapedia link list, online museums * 4 Japanese Photography Museums, article of Photobibliothek Switzerland Category:Institutions